Halfa life
by angel-of-shadows92
Summary: Danny's parents died in a carcrash leaving him in the care of vlad. While there he learns he is a wizard and will be going to hogwarts since vlad will be teaching the DADA. While he's there dark danny escapes and joins forces with voldemort. Bad summery
1. They didn't make it

Danny was sitting on the couch playing doom with Sam and tucker when some one started knocking at the door

Danny was sitting on the couch playing doom with Sam and tucker when some one started knocking at the door. "Jazz can you answer the door?" He shouted toward the kitchen where jazz was currently working.

"No you get it. I'm a week behind on my report on psychology of the ghostly mind."

Tucker rolled his eyes "dude just answer it."

Putting the game on pause he opened the door to see a police officer staring at him. "Are you Daniel James Fenton?" Danny nodded staring at the officer with slight distrust. "There was an accident involving an 18 wheeler and your parents car. I'm sorry to say they didn't make it but if it helps any they went quick and painless." It felt like Danny had been punched in the gut his parents so full of life and energy. Were probably cold and lifeless in a morgue somewhere. "Mr. Fenton did you hear me?"

He looked at the police officer. "What?"

"I said Mr. Masters will be coming by since he is your godfather. I need to leave." He added when his walkie-talkie started to go off. Danny closed the door and headed toward the kitchen ignoring Sam and tucker as they started to ask him what was wrong.

Hearing Danny come in jazz looked up to see Danny's grief stricken face. "Danny what's wrong."

He bit back a sob as his shoulders started to shake. "An officer just came by there was an accident mom and dad were in it."

"There okay right?"

He shook his head no as tears started to flow freely down his face. "They didn't…they didn't make it jazz."

A/N: The first few chapters will be somewhat slow but they will pick up pace. Please bear with me since this is my first fanfic. Harry potter and his group wont come in for a few chapters.


	2. A year later

Danny was sitting on the couch playing doom with Sam and tucker when some one started knocking at the door

Danny stared at vlads moving lips through breakfast not really caring what vlad was saying. It had been a year since his parents died. A year since his life came to a screeching halt. A year since his life started to go down hill. Vlad had forced them to move to Wisconsin causing Danny to lose almost all contact to Sam or tucker. He even took Danny out of public school and started to home school him. When he thought things couldn't get any worse jazz got accepted to Harvard and left. That was over a month ago and he still wasn't use to the loneliness he felt.

"Daniel did you hear anything I just said?" Danny shook his head no as he started to come back to reality. Vlad sighed. 'I said we are going to Europe for the upcoming year. A school called hogwarts has asked me to be their defense against the dark arts teacher. You're also going to be enrolled in your 5'th year. Danny's eyes widened showing more emotion than vlad had seen in the entire year. 'We're leaving america why? Cant you get so other job?"

Vlad shook his head no "No I can't besides there something else this school is diffrent it's for witch craft and wizardry."

"Then why will I be in it im not a wizard and besides magic dosn't exsist."

Vlad sighed "Daniel magic is real it is just hidden and you are in fact a wizard even if you deny it."

"What? But how can I be a wizard."

Vlad rolled his eyes "Your magic abilities were awakened with your ghost powers. You just always thought it was your powers acting up when it was actually your magic. You need to start packing since we are leaving tomorrow for diagon ally. We need to get your supplies and get you caught up for the last four years of school.

A/N: The first few chapters will be somewhat slow but they will pick up pace. Please bear with me since this is my first fanfic. Harry potter and his group wont come in for a few chapters. I know umbridge is the DADA teacher but I'm making her take place of hagrids substitutes spot.


	3. This is diagon ally

A/N: I made a mistake in the last chapter I was thinking umbridge was in the 5'th book but she's in the sixth so please ignore my last authors note. I was wondering what pet should Danny have Cujo the ghost dog, a spirit dragon which I made up it's basically a dragon the size of about half your arm that can talk through telepathy or should I just get him an owl or cat.

"This is diagon ally?" Danny asked staring at the leaky cauldron with boredom. Vlad shook his head no.

"You'll have to just wait and see." He said quickly going inside leaving Danny to follow him. He raised an eyebrow when he got inside. He couldn't figure out why vlad would thing he would be impressed by this place. It had a couple of tables with strange people staring at them, which started to creep Danny out a little. Every time he would turn to look at them they would break into a flurry of whispers. He only managed to catch that him and vlad resembled some killer that was a loose. He turned away from them and noticed vlad walking toward a guy that was cleaning glasses.

"Morning tom."

Tom looked up from the glass he was cleaning. "Morning vlad what brought you hear for a rare visit and whose the boy?"

He asked almost as an after thought Danny quickly looked down at the floor suddenly finding it very interesting. Vlad put an arm on Danny's shoulder. "This little badger is my son Daniel."

Danny quickly shrugged off his arm after muttering. "I'm not your son and I will never _be _your son." Danny's head shot up when he heard glass shattering. He saw that all the glasses tom had been cleaning including the one he had been holding shattered. Vlad sent a disapproving look toward Danny before he turned back to tom.

"Correction he's my godson sorry about the glad Danny doesn't have any control over his magic. That's why he's going to Hogwarts this year." Tom nodded somewhat shocked that someone was going to hogwarts so late but he didn't say anything not wanting to pry. "We best be off come Daniel." Sighing Danny followed him starting to think this was going to be along day. Vlad smiled when they got to a brick wall. Pulling out his want he started to hit a few brinks. He put his wand up when the bricks started to move forming an archway. "This is diagon ally." Danny could only stare through the archway with amazement.


	4. Wands, Skulker, Cugo oh my

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me. I don't know why I was getting book 5 and 6 confused but thank you for clearing it up for me. As for up dates I will try to update as soon as I can. But when school time comes around the updates will probably slow down to only weekends since I will be a junior I will probably be really busy. I also realized I haven't posted a disclaimer so I'm posting one now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny phantom or Harry potter.

Diagon ally was full of different stores from Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlor to a wand shop named Ollivander. Vlad sighed when he looked down at the list of supplies. "This could take a while. Why don't you go ahead and see about your wand while I get your books I already paid for it. Ollivander just needs to find the ideal one. Also there is something you should know Ollivander is an old friend of mine and he knows about my status as a halfa."

Danny nodded and headed inside the wand shop. His eyes widened when he saw the inside of the shop. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. He turned and saw a man staring at him.

"You must be Mr. Fenton am I correct. I am Ollivander the wand maker." Danny could only nod as Ollivander grabbed a measuring tape and looked at Danny's arms. "Which arm is your wand arm?"

Danny raised up his right arm. 'Uh this arm?" Ollivander took it and made measurements before heading back to the store. He came back holding a wand and handed it to Danny. Danny just stared at it dumbly and then at Ollivander.

"Well go on give it a wave." Danny was about to wave it when Ollivander took it from him. "NO no no this will not do." He said quickly heading to the back. This went on for about an hour. Ollivander took the latest wand away. "You are a stubborn one. Tell me are you a halfa like Mr. Masters?"

Danny's eyes widened and for a second flashed green. He was about to deny it when Ollivander cut him off. "I can tell it by your eyes you are one which means your Danny Phantom. Do not worry I won't tell a soul." He said going toward the back of the store leavening Danny with his mouth handing open. Ollivander came back smiling a strange smile that really creped Danny out. "Here try this 9 ½ inches made from the wood of the weeping willow with the core of unicorn hair go on give it a wave."

Doubting it would do anything he gave it a feeble wave. He was startled when green sparks shot out showing his **DP **symbol causing Ollivander to chuckle. "Someone's a little vain I'll be back I need to go wrap this up." He said quickly heading to the back of the store.

Danny heard the door open and close turning he saw Vlad standing there holding a lot of shopping bags. "Once he gives you your wand we can get your pet and leave and head for the order."

Danny stared at him confused. "The order? What's that."

"I can't explain it until we get there did you get your wand.

Danny nodded as Ollivander came out with it wrapped and handed it to Danny.

"Hope you visit again." Vlad and Danny waved goodbye as they headed outside. Danny let out a groan as a blue mist escaped his lips. In front of them Skulker came out of a pet shop looking rather upset. He saw them and headed toward them. Danny watched him with distrust when he came to live with Vlad. Vlad forced Skulker to give up hunting Danny, which Skulker promised to do. Keyword _promise _there are many promises that are broken each day, and Danny was waiting for this one to be broken as well.

"Greetings Vlad and whelp have you two went into the pet shop?" Danny shook his head no. "You need to someone caught that little green mutt and has him in a ghost cage. It's not right ghost are meant to be free."

"Skulker you hunt ghost animals and cage them." Vlad pointed out to Skulker.

"I at least let them exercise on my island."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Only because you're bored and wish to hunt them down."

"That's beside the point vlad."

Danny ignored there bickering and ran inside the store. His eyes widened when he saw Cujo sitting in a cage. Every time Cujo would get to close to the bars he would get shocked. Vlad came in and sighed when he saw when he saw Danny and Cujo. He walked over to the manager and winced at her appearance. She had a punk look to her and was chewing her bubble gum with her mouth open she looked like the didn't want to be there. "Excuse me but how much is the little green dog?"

She stared at him and popped her bubble gum causing Vlads eye to twitch "500 galleons."

"What!"

The manager rolled her eyes as she popped another bubble. "He's one of a kind take it or leave it."

Vlad glared at her and handed her 500 galleons and then added 3 more "That's for a leash and collar." He said as he grabbed them off the shelf and handed it to Danny. Danny opened the cage carefully not to get shocked at he put the collar and leash on Cujo let out a happy bark and tackled Danny to the floor licking his face. Vlad started to massage his temples as he looked at the odd pair. "This is going to be a long year."


	5. Author note

A/N: I think I fixed all the problems it anyone see's anymore mistakes please tell me so that I may fix them.


	6. Number 12 Grimauld place

Danny was sitting on the couch playing doom with Sam and tucker when some one started knocking at the door

**A/N: Sorry this was a little late I've been busy all week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom Harry potter or the packers.**

Danny followed behind vlad holding Cujo looking around at the shops. "So where to now?"

Vlad stopped and turned toward him and started to look threw his pockets while answering. "Were going to the order that is where you'll meet your tutors. Oh butter biscuits I must have left it in the limo."

Danny looked at him confused "Left what?"

"I left the portkey." He said pulling out his wand "Acio packers jersey." Danny ducked just in time to dodge a flying jersey as it landed in his hand. He held it out to Danny "Danny hold on to the side and what ever you do don't let go." Danny gave him a weird look but grabbed on to the sleeve of the shirt. His eyes widened as everything started to swirl around them. At one point he had to close his eyes but as soon as it started it was over. When he opened his eyes he was staring at a vacant lot between two houses. "Here read this Daniel but not aloud." Vlad said handing him a peace of paper.

Danny took it and read it_ number 12 grimmauld place._ Danny looked up confused but it quickly turned to startlment as a building showed up in front of him. Vlad opened the door and pushed him inside. Danny stared at the hallway in shock it was lined with strange mounted heads. "Vlad?"

"There called house elf's some family's find it a tradition to mount the deceased house elf's head on the wall. Now come on." Danny followed behind vlad as they entered the kitchen. He noticed a plump woman feeding a boy she looked up when she heard them come in.

"Vlad it's good your hear so this is Daniel?" Vlad nodded and stepped away from Danny since he was trying to shrink behind vlad. "Hi Daniel I'm Mrs. weasley this boy here is Harry why don't you sit down while I find you something to eat."

"Thanks and please call me Danny." He said softly sitting down he noticed Harry staring at him weird. "What?"

"Nothing I just realized that you're the boy me, Ron and Hermonie are suppose to tutor."

Vlad cleared his throat to gain Danny's attention "I'm going to go to bed Daniel when your finished go lay down I'm sure mares. Weasley would be kind enough to help you out. Im also going to keep Cujo with me the girl Hermonie has a cat that Cujo will most likely attack." With that he picked Cujo up off the floor turned around leaving the room.

Mrs. Weasley came back holding a type of soup. "Here you go eat up." Danny nodded his thanks and started to dig in. An hour and three bowls later Danny let out a tired yawn that Mrs. Weasley caught. "Now it's time for bed." She motioned for them to follow when they got to the room she pushed it open. "Here it is Danny your bed is by the window and Harry yours is by Ron.

They both nodded and went to there beds that last thing Danny remembered was hitting the bed.


End file.
